


the sound of light rain

by lizardgoose



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Addtional Tags to be added - Freeform, Crossposted to Wattpad, Friends to Lovers, Just slightly, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Tags Are Hard, The Author Has No Excuse, a recap sentence will be in the notes before every chapter, a ton on wattpad though, author might be slightly projecting onto these two, but most are incomplete :(, by the way, first chapter is skippable since its just rainbow thinking for like two thirds of the chapter, havent thought about anything else yet, i have my own headcanons for steve lore which will be seen in the story, i tried. i really tried. theres not a single steve saga fanfic on ao3, if theres an offical tss fandom tag i'll put it there, inconsistent wordcount per chapter, maybe. it depends on how much i love this fanfic, minecraft logic still mostly applies, most of these tags are just me talking to myself goddamn, my first work is a minecraft fanfic, not really even a minecraft fanfic its a steve saga fanfic, really only the last two paragraphs are important in that chapter, small chance, the day/night cycle is a proper 24 hour schedule, the steve saga - Freeform, theres a small chance this will be unrequited, this is also my first time posting to ao3 so i have no idea how this site functions, this is in the minecraft fandom for now, why did i expect anything else, you probably dont even have to worry about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardgoose/pseuds/lizardgoose
Summary: Rainbow Steve liked the rain. He liked a lot of things, but loving something was a bit tricky for him to grasp. After all, what was the difference? Like and love are both just different words for enjoying something, right?Light Steve unknowingly teaches him the right definition to love.
Relationships: Light Steve (Minecraft Steve Saga) & Rainbow Steve (Minecraft Steve Saga), Light Steve (Minecraft Steve Saga)/Rainbow Steve (Minecraft Steve Saga)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 0

**Author's Note:**

> First things first:  
> it's been awhile since i watched the steve saga. apparently it ended and it got a reboot named rainbow quest??? which, cool i guess. i stopped watching tss around 9th grade, around the time galaxy steve changed rainbow steve's voice in that one episode. i'm in 10th now, and i started rewatching it, and holy shit it actually became a real fandom now!! thats great!!  
> the only thing is, theres not a lot of good fanfics. do you know how low of a level i had to stoop to, to start reading wattpad oneshot books and actually enjoying them because there is so little content.  
> who knows maybe there is tss on here but i sure as hell couldn't find ANY.  
> also, i'm super behind on tss and rq, so no spoilers in the comments. as of writing this summary, i'm at the episode where they realise light steve has been watching them (a few episodes before the end of the reverse steve arc)
> 
> the timeperiod this fic takes place in is not too long after they summon light steve in the shrine and he panics and runs away, maybe a few hours after the "light steve is back" episode, and approximately a day or two before "rainbow steve's powers are getting weaker". Unless stated otherwise, I assume how long its been between each episode myself.  
> anyways, these notes are probably annoying, so you can start reading the chapter, but again, this chapter is really just rainbow staring at the rain and having a whole ass story arc go on in his head. light steve shows up in the next chapter.

The sound of gentle rain pattered the rainbow-stained windows, the faint sounds of other passive mobs muffled and almost inaudible.

Rainbow Steve stared calmly out his bedroom window, sitting comfortably and wrapped up in his red blankets. It had been awhile since the last time he could relax properly and he was taking full advantage of this temporary peace. Not even Sabre or Lucas were there. They had logged off not too long ago, leaving Rainbow to his own devices.

Rainbow had faint memories of the other steves that made him up. Yes, he was made up of five steves, and therefore he was technically all five of them at once, combined into one body but… He was his own person. His own Steve.

Yes, he remembered running through the forest laughing, briefly seeing flickers of his green hands shoving tree leaves and tall grass out of the way so he wouldn't slow down.

He remembered the bright flashes of lightning appearing before him, claps of thunder roaring in his ears, his yellow hands curled like claws with tiny jolts of electricity circling his fingers.

And he remembered his friend, a giggling Red Steve, spinning around to try and follow along with the purple blur that popped in and out of existence, barely leaving footprints in the snow in every spot he appeared in.

He remembered the rage his friend felt -or was it the rage he himself felt?- as he blasted lightning and even fireballs to the corrupted Yellow Steve that stood over his own -his friend's- injured purple body, chasing him away temporarily.

Rainbow Steve held all of their memories, all five of these steves, and he remembered their emotions and their thoughts. Or were they his own? After all, these five steves fused their consciousness and their minds together to create him. If even just one of these steve's left the fusion, he would be a different person entirely.

And yet, he too led his own life. These sorts of memories were some of the first things he could remember, but they were mere flashes in the dark compared to the memories he himself as Rainbow Steve created.

He was Rainbow Steve. Not anyone else.

He was Rainbow Steve. His own personality, a combination of others he claimed as his own.

And he was…

The rain picked up, the gentle taps becoming rapid knocks, the beginnings of a hailstorm overtaking the town.

He had the memories of all five steves, some he could remember better than others, but the memories the most clear to him were Blue Steve's, so much so he often wondered if he was still the same steve.

Blue wanted freedom, and he wanted freedom for everyone. Being the strongest steve, even compared to other Blue Steve's, he tried his hardest to defend against Nightmare Steve.

And he lost.

And he got sealed away in an underwater temple, forever wandering the empty building as his powers got weaker and weaker.

Until a player brought him back. It was a blur, leaving the temple, but the second he left he began to piece together the situation, his thoughts foggy and distant from years of isolation. 

And then he remembered.

The first thing he did was summon rain. The rain, gentle brushes on his head, his shoulders, and his hands, was the most wonderful sensation in his entire life.

Of course, seconds later, he started attacking the player later known as Sabre, but just for a moment he let himself breath.

He built the machine to bring back Rainbow, a fusion of the five minds he had done before a long time ago, and he knew more than ever it was time to do it again. Except this time it was different.

It wasn't like the first time, when Rainbow Steve suddenly came to, remembering bits and pieces of other steve's lives, knowing that his sole purpose was to stop Nightmare Steve with everything he had.

This time, the memories were cleaner. Taken from the murky water and the details he hadn't realized before became clearer to him. Instead of five steves using their last resort, it was now five Steves holding each other up to become one Steve. Rainbow Steve.

But even then, some days he didn't feel like the powerful rainbow they needed him to be. Somedays, he felt the kindness of Green shine through, his admiration for nature the only thing he can think of.

Somedays, he felt like leaping from tree to tree, building to building, the energy he would leave behind a conduit to lightning from a storm. Somedays, he felt the calmness settle over him, content to watch a stream run by. Other days, he had to hold back the suddenly uncontrollable waves of anger or emotion, confused as to why he felt so strongly.

And some days, he just wanted to sit and watch the rain fall from the sky.

Rainbow inhaled slowly, and then let it out. The hail slowed and the storm began to ease back into rain. 

He had so many questions about why he felt this way but no one to ask. Sabre and Lucas were both players. They couldn’t help.

He stood up and stretched from his chair, his baggy sweater sleeves falling down his arms and bunching up by his face. He shook them back onto his hands and went to the front door.

Opening the door and stepping outside he realized the rain had stopped. He softly smiled. The rain was enjoyable, but he didn’t want to get soaked today.

He went to check on Fake Sabre and Fake Lucas, feeding them seeds and wheat respectively before continuing on his walk around the town. 

Rainbow Steve sighed as he glanced at the Light Shrine, stopping at the bottom of the hill to look at it. The glowstone in the trees glittered in the sunlight as the sun began to slowly set.

He would’ve stayed longer to stare sadly, if it weren’t for a sudden moving blur of white by The Rainbow Tree.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you skipped the previous chapter: Rainbow was staring at the rain, wondering if he was really a new Steve, or just an amalgamation of five Steves combined. He walks around outside for a bit alone, since Lucas and Sabre aren't logged on, and sees what is possibly Light Steve.
> 
> I have a few more chapters prewritten. If you enjoy the story, comment if I should continue :D

His breathing hitched and he flew up a few meters. His eyes were wide and darted around the base of the tree where he had seen what was hopefully his lost friend.

"Light Steve?!" Rainbow called out, his hands cupped around his mouth to hopefully extend his voice's range. With no response he flew up higher. His eyes scanned the surrounding area, darting around to search for another glimpse of white hair or pale skin.

He was just about to give up and try something else when he caught silver eyes staring back at him by The Rainbow Tree. Rainbow held back a choked gasp of relief and flew down to meet Light, assuming those eyes to be his.

He was correct of course. He'd know those eyes from anywhere. Rainbow stopped and landed right in front of some tall grass, a pale body just barely visible through it shrinking back and staring with fear.

"No, no-Light- don't worry!" Rainbow assured him, taking a few steps back with his hands up. "I'm not here to hurt you, please listen to me."

Light, surprisingly, stayed where he was, his silver eyes still widened in mute terror.

Rainbow took a few slow breaths, hoping to calm Light down with any way he could think of. It hurt him to see Light looking at him in any other way except happy or at peace, and he didn't want to make the situation worse.

It had been awhile since the last time Rainbow had to calm Light down, but thankfully the breathing method was working. Light looked slightly less afraid and wasn't breathing as heavily.

"Why did you-" Rainbow started but stopped himself, pausing for a few seconds to think of a better way to get Light to feel as safe as possible. "I want to know why you panicked at the machine, and why you ran, but you don't have to answer either of those questions. Okay? We can wait if you want." Rainbow wanted to know as much as possible, but if Light didn't want to talk then that was fine.

Light peered at him through the tall blades of grass, then he nodded slowly. He waited a few more seconds in case Light wanted to speak until he continued quietly.

"Do you want to come closer? If you want to stay in the grass that's okay!" He smiled, his hands slowly relaxing. "I just want to make sure you're okay. You've been gone for awhile."

Light's silver eyes briefly flickered with suspicion, an action that caused a pang of hurt to throb in his heart, then Light nodded again and slowly walked out of the tall grass.

A quick cursory glance told Rainbow that Light wasn't hurt… visibly. His sweater and his hair seemed to be covered with bits of grass and specks of dirt. Rainbow circled him, making sure to keep his distance, and didn't see any blood stains or anything else.

He sighed in relief, almost forgetting Light was still afraid and he forced his hands to stay at his sides. "Are you hurt?"

Light shook his head after a brief hesitation.

"Do you want me to clean you up?"

The steve paused, his hesitation lasting longer. Rainbow thought he might fall backwards from the sudden wave of lightheadedness at the lack of an answer, until finally Light nodded and sat down on the grass.

That… wasn't exactly what Rainbow had been thinking of, but if Light was more comfortable this way then Rainbow was happy to help.

He sat in front of Light, his movements slightly faster than earlier but slow enough as to not startle. He glanced at Light who had a nervous look on his pale face before nodding permission to Rainbow.

Rainbow reached out carefully and started pulling the grass from his hair, making sure to be gentle and take his time. He felt himself relax as well as Light loosening up just a bit.

Eventually, to Rainbow's inner delight, Light began to hum quietly. He only hummed when he was truly comfortable. He continued to softly pull apart strands of Light's white hair and reminded himself he could take all the time needed to fully enjoy the rare peaceful moment.

After some time, Light's hair was mostly back to its pure white color, some brown and green stains still slightly visible. Rainbow stood up and offered him his hand but Light shook his head and stayed seated, fidgeting his fingers.

Rainbow tilted his head curiously, but sat back down in front of Light. "Is everything alright?" He asked softly.

Light's humming took on a slightly nervous tone before he replied. "No. I-I mean yes, er, maybe. Probably not."

"Did something happen?"

Light shook his head. "Not...Not a specific event...Sort of, a ton of little things, and it gets w-worse every time? If that makes sense?"

Rainbow nodded slightly. "Don't worry. I get what you mean. Do you want to talk about it?"

Again, he shook his head, staying silent in certainty. Rainbow nodded again, slower, and rubbed Light's shoulders. Light relaxed slightly.

Rainbow looked around the scenery they both sat in. The Rainbow Tree stood tall over them both casting a large shadow, some thin sheets of sunlight still making it through. The grass around them were cast in the shadow, as well as the taller grass and the few rosebushes nearby, but the few bits of sunlight managed to catch some of their petals. From the corner of his eye, Rainbow saw Light move forward slightly, his head somewhat bowed. Rainbow smiled and moved his hand to Light's hair again, gently petting his head. 

Despite both of them sitting in a large shadow, the sunlight managed to alight both of their faces at the right angles to avoid discomfort. Light's hair looked like it was almost glowing even. He felt the warmth from his fingers, and everything else that was in the sunlight spread to his chest, a soft giggle escaping him by accident.

Light looked up, moving slowly to keep Rainbow's hand in place with a nervous glint in his eyes. "Hm?"

"I'm just surprised the sunlight isn't hitting us in the eyes, somehow." Rainbow assured him. "Usually, well, the sunlight can get pretty annoying if you're sitting in the wrong spot."

"Oh." Light sat up just slightly to allow himself a quick glance around. "Neat."

Rainbow hummed back happily for a moment and sat back, letting himself enjoy the scenery. It was quite rare for him to be able to relax, especially with Light. Light was always fairly reserved but in the rare moments he wasn’t, Rainbow couldn’t find any other word to describe him other than “adorable”.

Light Steve… Adorable.

He blinked his eyes shut hard momentarily, hoping that a blush doesn't appear on his face or at the very least is hard to see in the shadows. He let himself get too comfortable though, the oddly peaceful day relaxing his guard. His hand left his hair and slowly rested on Light's cheek.

Light shivered and gasped quietly, sitting up in surprise. They didn't often exchange intimate touches but when they did it was brief. This was… different.

Rainbow had realised awhile ago Light didn't always radiate cold and sometimes he was warm too. He noticed this especially now with the sunlight hitting the right side of Light's face. It was pleasant, the nice warm feeling in his chest spreading more. He just now realised what he had done but something kept him from moving.

"Oh…" Rainbow let his fingers just barely move, rubbing gently against his skin. “You’re warm… It’s nice, actually.”

He accidentally made eye contact with Light, and froze.

He couldn't describe the brief connection he felt with Light. Maybe Light didn't even feel it, and it was all just Rainbow coming up with stuff from nothing.

He just knew the way his heartbeat stuttered, and the way Light's eyes shimmered when the sunlight hit them, was an emotion he felt and he wanted more of.

Light looked down, face slightly flushed and bringing his hands up to the collar of his sweater to fidget with, probably too shy to either hold or push Rainbow's hand.

Rainbow glanced down as well then pulled his hand back, holding it in front of him and pulling his sweater sleeves over his fingers to hide the twitches they made back towards Light's cheek. He just knew his face was completely red and eventually Light would look back up at him. "Sorry…" He apologized quietly, knowing he probably overstepped Light's boundaries.

Light was alright with some physical affection, but he had made it clear before he was almost always uncomfortable with it. This included even handshakes and pats on the shoulders. Sometimes though, he would let Rainbow hug him. Otherwise it was a very slow work in progress from him to slowly get used to it.

Light breathed out slowly, letting his hair hang over his eyes. "S'alright." He said, quieter than Rainbow's voice.

Rainbow thought he was helping, hoped he was helping, but considering Light's recent revival and what Rainbow had just done, he internally whimpered at the thought of reversing what little progress he had made so far. He just wanted so badly to put his hand back, to gently pet his cheek and then-

He couldn't understand why he was having these thoughts. He couldn't figure out why he wanted more than the occasional pet or rub or the rare hug with Light. Couldn't piece together why the emotions he was feeling were so unfamiliar but welcoming, but he knew he would either have to deal with these thoughts soon or get rid of them. They were becoming too distracting, and he didn't want to ruin his friendship.

Rainbow stood up, ignoring the bits of grass stuck on his pants. "I'm going to do a quick check around the wall, then go home. Sabre and Lucas might be back by then. Do you want to come with me?"

Internally again he winced at the unintentional "-with me?" he added on, hoping it wasn't too on the nose. To his pleasant surprise, Light nodded and stood up as well, rubbing his cheek carefully with his hand and a curious expression. His right cheek.

Rainbow's breath shuddered and he turned away and started his walk. He didn't walk too fast, not wanting to risk Light thinking he was disgusted. No, it was the complete opposite. Probably. He honestly still wasn't completely certain, but these feelings felt nice.

The colorful walls were wide enough he could fly up and stand on them, balancing with ease as he looked out into the forest beyond the town perimeter. Glancing at Light he saw he was looking around on the inside of the wall.

Rainbow smiled and continued walking.


End file.
